


diamari [01]

by matsuoking



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 19:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11812233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuoking/pseuds/matsuoking
Summary: [ diamari, / tw: nsfw, underage characters ](sex with mirrors)They were surrounded by images of themselves. Dia felt embarrassed, and hated the Dia that had accepted to be a part of that. But as soon as the lights shifted on a more finer actor, Dia felt blessed.





	diamari [01]

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first diamari im sorry i just, i wanted to write some good nsfw stuff but it turned very cheesy at the end because i just love my girls ?? i love them!

Dia moaned, softly, delicately; Mari grinned. She felt herself falling and falling, deeper and deeper with every single one of her lover's flustered sounds; it felt like her first time, when she saw her dark, long hair dance with the wind, gently moving with no effort, completely submitted to the wind’s will. Mari fell for Dia instantly. And in that moment, she felt like that same Mari, years ago, young and naive, falling in love with a complete stranger’s hair, movements and voice.

Mari smiled. Dia was her little girl, her little princess. Nothing was allowed to even rest their eyes on her; Dia was hers. Dia, her dark hair and clear, bright eyes; her angelic voice that was moaning with so much pleasure — pleasure that she, Mari!, was providing her with. And as she moved her tongue expertly over places she knew were Dia’s favourites, she could almost see her: flustered, cheeks burning red with pleasure and hands on her pink lips, trying to stop those lustful groans from escaping her, making her loose her revered dignity and pride.

When Mari lifted her head, taking a break from her loved duty, Dia was exactly as she imagined her: her clothes, her hair, her breath were messy; her eyes, extremely and unusually wide; her chest moving at a very fast pace. She was beautiful. Calmly Mari turned her head to face the mirror that lied next to them; the image reflected on it showed a beautiful princess and her loyal and devoted servant, nothing but a humble jester.  
“Don’t stop”, Dia whispered, “Please just, don’t stop doing that.”. And who was Mari Ohara to not oblige to one of her princess’s requests?

 

_“Dia” Mari whispered, her mouth so close to her ear that Dia could almost feel her tongue licking her, her mouth all over her body, touching gently every single spot that made her shiver and tremble in pleasure— her cheeks turned bright red, she coffed. She couldn’t allow herself to be seen in that state by the others. “Do you want to try doing something different tonight?” And foolishly, the weak lover she is, Dia had accepted._

 

They were surrounded by images of themselves. Dia felt embarrassed, and hated the Dia that had accepted to be a part of that. But as soon as the lights shifted on a more finer actor, Dia felt blessed. Mari was beautiful. She was like a goddess, a heroine, an Amazon. Her laugh and her moans blended together so perfectly, and Dia felt her heartbeat stop every second. She wanted this: to be surrounded by Mari, to drawn completely in her; it was blissful, like falling and falling and falling and being lighter than air and being accepted into God’s embrace and being filled with light. Dia wanted this, wanted to love Mari with every single little atom that made her whole body, with every single bit of energy that made her soul, and wanted Mari to love her back. Her angel, her magnificent angel.

There was nothing more addicting than being loved by an angel. Dia felt overwhelmed. She felt tears streaming from her eyes, marking her cheeks and falling on her naked breasts. She saw hundreds of Mari’s eyes and lips turn into a preoccupied expression. She saw those hundred Mari hug her so tightly; she felt her heart explode. 

 

_“don’t leave me? don’t stop loving me? be with me, forever? please?”_  
_“forever”._

**Author's Note:**

> as always, hmu! 
> 
> starkiin @ tumblr / k[I]apollos @ twitter


End file.
